


Ministers of the Soul

by Nareliel



Series: No Remedy [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word stories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: "The five senses are the ministers of the soul."- Leonardo da Vinci
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: No Remedy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Ministers of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My friend read the 100-word piece with Satine describing Obi-Wan's scent and suggested I do all five senses. So, here is a collection of 100-word snippets with _scent, touch, sight, sound,_ and _taste_ as the theme.

>>[]<< **Scent** >>[]<<

His scent is just one of the many things Satine loves about Obi-Wan. It so often varies. He consists of desert breezes, lush jungle foliage, ocean waves, wood smoke, snow, or, sometimes, rain mixed with the indescribable enigma of his own essence. Spices and cloth infused with the clean aroma of a lightsaber mingle with the scent that is distinctly _him_. All of it works together to infuse Satine with a sense of safety that she admits is a bit foolhardy. For there is no saving her heart. He captured it long ago, and she cannot begrudge him the victory.

>>[]<< **Touch** >>[]<<

On the rare occasions they touch, hands that are no stranger to violence show her nothing but kindness. Obi-Wan's palms are calloused yet move softly against her skin. Long, nimble digits that grasp his lightsaber with such strength are always gentle when curling about her fingers. Though his knuckles have split lips and broken bones, they trace the edge of her jaw with a reverent tenderness that makes Satine go weak. Moments such as this have begun to occur more frequently. Even so, as Obi-Wan brushes his lips against her fingers, Satine wishes she could indulge in his touch daily.

>>[]<< **Sight** >>[]<<

Obi-Wan has fathomless eyes. Searching them can be daunting, for he sees deeper into the seeker than the one seeking is allowed beyond his defenses. Satine has known him long enough to recognize his varying shades. His irises can be the calm azure of a peaceful sky, the warrior blue of impenetrable Mandalorian armor, the electric hue of his lethal lightsaber, the burning sapphire of restrained desire, and so many variants in-between. His gaze projects honor, stratagem, and sagacity with seamless simplicity that all leaders covet. Fortunately, what Satine craves Obi-Wan permits her to view: his love for her undenied.

>>[]<< **Sound** >>[]<<

His voice is as diverse as the man who wields it. Obi-Wan sounds of rumbling storms or whispering breezes depending upon the sharpness of his tongue. He topples massive egos, comforts battered spirits, and gives hope to the oppressed - sometimes, all within one moment of discourse. No one has ever managed to make Satine question her own point of view quite like Obi-Wan. When he speaks, he captivates his audience - be they friend or foe - earning him the moniker _The Negotiator_. Truly, Obi-Wan has a talented tongue, but what she loves most is the reverence with which he murmurs, "Satine."

>>[]<< **Taste** >>[]<<

His taste is bittersweet, conjuring a myriad of feelings: the tang of sorrow for all they have lost, the honeyed promise of unwavering fidelity, the smoking embers of desire that need only be stoked, and the sweet flame of unspoken love that burns beneath it all. Obi-Wan tastes of both pleasure for what all they could be and pain for what they can never have. He is power cloaked in humility, rebellion masked by devotion, and a storm hidden beneath tranquility. Satine knows he will be her undoing, and she will be his. Defeat, however, has never tasted so good.


End file.
